homefandomcom-20200213-history
Cinnamon
Cinnamon is a spice used in many baking and cooking recipes. It comes from the bark of a cinnamon tree (Cinnamomum zeylanicum or Cinnamomum verum). Cinnamon is usually sold in stick and ground power forms. Cinnamon is usually considered a "warm" spice. It is native to Sri Lanka. Cassia is a related herb. In Mexico, cinnamon is used in many recipes that have chocolate. In the U.S., it's used in many pastries and backed goods, such as apple pies and cinnamon rolls or buns. In Persian culture, it's used in "thick soups, drinks, and sweets". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cinnamon#Uses Like most spices, cinnamon is best in relatively small amounts compared to the other ingredients in the recipes that use it. Cinnamon is also reputed to have some potential health benefits: maybe warding off or helping to cure colds, aiding digestion, easing diarrhea and toothache. It may also help keep blood from clotting too much. Some forms of cinnamon or cassia may also help control diabetes. Cinnamon antioxidant and antimicrobial properties. Cinnamon is source of manganese, dietary fiber, calcium and iron. (Because cassia is sometime confused with cinnamon and other varieties that aren't quite the same, some of these properties may vary. See articles on the differences under references.) Related * spice * vanilla * chocolate * hot spiced cider * spice rack * recipes and cookbook Home Remedy Cinnamon has extremely high anti-oxidant activity, and the oil of cinnamon has strong anti-bacterial and anti-fungal properties. Cinnamon is also a great source of manganese, fiber, iron, and calcium. As a result, it has been used as an effective home remedy for:"What are the Benefits of Cinnamon?" *Reducing blood sugar levels and treating Type 2 Diabetes. *Lowering cholesterol. *Aiding digestion. *Treating diarrhea. *Curing the common cold. *Reducing arthritis pain. *Boosting memory and cognitive function. *Treating toothaches. *Eliminating bad breath. *Curing headaches and migraine pain. Arthritis Recent studies have shown that Cinnamon is a remarkable natural treatment for arthritis pain. Simply add half a teaspoon of cinnamon powder to one tablespoon of honey every morning before breakfast. Repeat this daily for one month. Results should be noticeable within the first week."Natural Treatment for Arthritis Pain Using Cinnamon" Headache Cinnamon is helpful in providing pain relief for headaches caused by exposure to cold air. A fine paste of this spice should be prepared by mixing it with water, which can then be applied over the temples and forehead to get relief.Natural Cure for Headache Using Cinnamon Acne Cinnamon and honey to Zap Zits both of these home remedies for Acne antimicrobial to eliminate acne and remove pimples. Just 1 teaspoon cinnamon and 2 tablespoons of honey coupled together would serve as home remedies for Acne to cure this embarrassing condition. Cinnamon has anti-bacterial properties that can kill bacteria that clog the pores of the person causing the oil to rise. You can also get protection from environmental factors, such as penetration of the toxin and remove dirt and bacteria. more damage is prevented. It can also exfoliate as well as Microdermabrasion home remedies for acne. Vaginal Yeast Infections Cinnamon oil with coconut oil an excellent home remedy for vaginal yeast infection. Helps kill the fungus, which grows and causes this disease. So also helps stop the spread of infection. It can be applied to the plot from two to 3 times a day until you recover.https://ambrossimo.com/vaginal-yeast-infections-treatments/ Trivia Cinnamon is the first spice mentioned in the Old Testament or Torah. References Additional References * * World's Healthiest Foods on cinnamon, cinnamon, ground: In-depth nutrient analysis and What is the difference between cinnamon and cassia? Category:Baking Category:Cooking Category:Food Category:Herbs Category:Home remedies